


Breaking Anger

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Day 12, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Relaxing, Romance, couples, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 12 of Femslash February! Food rationing is rife within the New Rebel Alliance Fleet and Rey is already feeling the extensive hunger pains as she returns from a failed mission with Poe and Finn. Blaming Finn for the failure, Rey unleashes her anger on her closest friend, sparking a confrontation between herself and Commander Dameron. When Leia demands a debriefing on the mission, she instructs the defected Captain Phasma to take her girlfriend to their quarters in an attempt to help her through her angered spell...





	Breaking Anger

Rey landed her RZ-2 A-Wing roughly, barely coming to a stop at all before the end of the Hangar Bay silo and making a mess of things as she slammed her fists hard onto the console dashboard (her balled hands imbues with the Force) it nearly broke into a flurry of metal and violent sparks. Poe and Fin landed behind her in their T-70 X-Wings far more gracefully and slowly, astromech droids falling out the bottom hatches as they disembarked their starfighters.

The release clasp of the cockpit pinged when Rey flexed her mental muscles and used the Force, furious with the state of their terrible mission. She practically flew out of the cockpit and trudged directly to Finn, pushing her friend against the stockpiled strongboxes with terribly tensed arms. They hadn’t eaten in days and now it had all broken her on top of the mission failure.

“What the heck were you playing at, Finn?” Rey barked at the top of her lungs after shoving her companion, the personnel around the vibrating and incredibly busy hangar looking directly at her like a court of owls. “You gave us away!” She screamed.

Poe got right behind her, swiping her lightsaber from her belt and tossing it across the way, seizing her in his strong arms and holding her in a sleeper hold. “Stand down, Rey, right now damn it!” He shouted at her over the sound of working machinery and sparks all around the place. The smell of hyperfuel and engine grease got them both and the awful humidity had already made Rey sweat with her fury. Poe kept her in the hold as she struggled, until General Organa, Captain Phasma and Kaydel Ko Connix arrived for all three of them.  

“Commander Dameron?” Leia asked, Phasma moving to remove Dameron from her partner but the General stopping her before her incredibly strong hands to tare the other Commander apart.

“We botched the mission, General. The First Order isolated our location before we could slip between their lines to the station,” Poe reported, releasing Rey but resting his hand on the exposed grip of his blaster just in case she made a move for his own beloved in the time he spoke to Leia.

“How did they locate you in the middle of an asteroid belt? Even First Order scanners cannot discern between enemy signals between asteroids,” Phasma reported underneath her brutal and tattered Stormtrooper helmet. She had kept it and been allowed to keep it after her defection to the New Rebellion.

Finn got up and dusted himself from the grease and other mechanical fluid from the starfighters. “I didn’t keep my hands on the trigger when they sent out a patrol of fighters to our position. I panicked. I thought they’d spotted us,” the hero confessed, obviously feeling ashamed. Rey looked away from him, scorned.

“They blew up the station as we dealt with the TIEs. Thanks to Finn, we couldn’t even start the mission,” she added on, visibly annoyed more than ever and seething. Poe remained his hand on his gun.

“Captain,” Leia asked, and Phasma stood at attention. “Take Rey to cool off, we’ll hold the debriefing in the war room after you two have solved this, problem,” she asked of the defected Captain, Phasma nodding and humming to her new commander before gesturing to her partner a little officially. Rey didn’t like it, but she saw relief in Phasma, as she usually did; love and affection were all in her blonde warrior woman of a lover. She followed, shooting both Poe and Finn furious glances beforehand. With her hand, she reached out in the direction of her hilt and called upon the Force to bring the lightsaber to hand. After that, they both left for their quarters as Leia and Kaydel both looked in their direction. Leia sighed and shook her head in a saddened motion.

Poe gave Finn a desperate hug and kissed his cheek, before seeing Leia’s depressed look. “She’s unravelling, General. Her anger’s getting out of control,” he commented, earning a look from her too.

“That girl’s our last hope, Commander Dameron. Without Luke here, she’s all we have. And I don’t know how to teach a Jedi to resist her anger...”

 

***

 

Rey tossed the lightsaber and her utility belt to the sofa, pulling at the knots and clips in her hair’s buns until her long and flowing locks of ashy brown were falling down her back, Rey rolling her neck and cracking the deep-seated knots of tension from it. She was tenser than she had felt in months. The lack of food killing her as rationing ravaged the fleet. Without supply lines, they were helpless. She pulled at the cloths wraps over her shoulders until they fell and she was dressed in her undershirt with the wraps around her waist and down her legs.

Phasma was behind her, she could sense with the Force. The clunk as the impenetrable helmet fell to the ground made Rey jump in her skin a little as the blonde giant came to her back, gloved hands snaking over her bare shoulders.

“You’re tense,” Phasma reported to her, trying to soothe her to no avail. Rey shrugged her hands away, almost swatting them off of her.

“Tell me something I don’t already know, Phasma...”

There was a beat, in which Phasma’s heart and soul panged. “You’re furious not because Finn botched the mission. But because it’s been almost a year and you still haven’t faced Kylo Ren in battle again. You’re pissed off and angered at the fact that he’s still alive,” she told the Jedi flatly, making Rey turn to look at her without her helmet on.

Rey saw her. Her lover’s still scarred and semi-broken face. The burn marks around the left side of her face, and the still obvious markings and scars around her eye where Finn had struck her on the  _ Supremacy _ . Rey’s heart twitched. Phasma was right, as she always was.

As the blonde Captain stood there in her black under-armour garbs, the chrome plates scattered at the door on the armour rack, Rey’s heart broke a little and she crumbled as she raced into Phasma’s arms. She was sniffling and beginning to cry a little as she begged Phasma for a hug. She released she was wrong for being angry, wrong for blaming Finn for her own anger, and realised that Phasma was completely right and that she was just wishing she could find Kylo again, to kill him. “I’m so sorry...” Rey cried in a full wave of tars into Phasma’s bound chest. The blonde giant leaned down to kiss Rey’s head and gave her a tight squeeze.

“The debriefing can wait... You need rest, Rey,” Phasma instructed her, her maternal nature taking hold and the wellbeing of her girlfriend becoming all she became focused on. “And you need this,” she told, pulling a small energy bar from her belt and offering it to the Jedi.

The hunger had only catalysed the rage in Rey, and Dark Side followed from rage, this much Phasma had known from watching Kylo Ren and the forces of the First Order. While she’d never met Supreme Leader Snoke before he died, she knew that rage was a path to the Dark Side. She would save Rey from herself with any food she could find, and all the love and support she could muster.

They took to the small cough and cuddled as the lights hung low, dimmed on Phasma’s instructions. Rey was munching on the feeble food bar and clinging tightly to Phasma. The blonde rested her head back, and when all fell silently quiet, they passed into sleep. The galaxy passed them by as they relaxed into blissful dreams.


End file.
